


(with love like that) it lights the whole sky

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I am left without words to describe your beauty during battle,” Thor told him heavily, leaning in for another long kiss in hopes of showing his beloved just how he felt.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 85





	(with love like that) it lights the whole sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _”11. “I’m speechless you’re so beautiful” & 5\. Breathless kisses”_

The wind sang with the victory of a battle well fought as Mjölnir took him into the air. The Man of Iron soared beside him, he and Sir JARVIS scanning the debris and looking for things Thor was unable to see. The machine's sight was rather impressive, and the being was nearly as all-sighted as Heimdall when it came to his own Midgardly domain. 

The battle had been a fierce one—there had been gigantic, mechanical robots that resembled the rodents that humans called “rats” released upon New York. Man of Iron had been exemplary in disabling them, though not before the rest of the Avengers—Thor included, of course—had to make battle. It had been a  _ great _ battle, but now that it had come to a close, Thor wanted one thing and one thing only. 

He kept his eyes alert as Mjölnir carried him over the wreckage. It was not bad this time, for they had been able to draw the large rodent robots to a vast clearing. The worst of the damage presented itself in large chunks of torn up grass, as they had managed to keep the city relatively unscathed. Thor knew that some of his shield-brothers had stayed near the city to ensure its protection, and Thor headed there now with his eyes scanning the field for a lone figure, anticipation crackling under his skin until...  _ finally!  _

“Steven!” Thor breathed, dropping heavily to the ground and marching across the field of battle. Loose cement flew up around him but Thor paid it no mind for now, knowing the Man of Iron would direct him back to his crash site for repair later. No, now he had not the mind for something so trivial, not as he strode forward with naught but a single thought in mind. 

Steve.  _ His Steven. _

“Thor,” his Steven said, surprised but pleased enough for Thor to hear it in his voice. Steven had been talking to the Widow, who turned to leave them with a look Thor’s way. 

Still, he did not stop. Steven was near, and it only took a few large strides to breach his space and wrap the man he loved in his arms. He lifted Steven in a hug, spinning him about as the sound of Steven’s laughter sang through the air and rose with Thor’s battle joy, alighting a fire within his veins that felt all-consuming. 

He let the man down, gliding his hands up Steven’s body to cup his face. Steven’s jaw was strong, and it fit into his palms well. Thor crowded close, leaning down as Steven stepped up and tilted his head toward the sun so Thor could kiss him. 

Each time Thor kissed Steven, it felt unlike any kiss he had shared. While a mortal in most respects, there was something about this man that drew Thor in impossibly, something that he had never been able to put into words and still couldn’t now as his breath was stolen by Steven’s lips against his own. Instead of trying, he kissed the man he loved with all the adrenaline of battle, groaning heavily when Steven fisted a hand into his hair and gave it a firm tug that caused lightning to spark between them. 

They spent long minutes kissing before Thor had to pull back, if only to gaze upon the beauty before him. Steven’s skin was flushed from the battle, from their kiss, from the joy of simply breathing, and Thor could not stop himself from peppering his rosy face with more kisses until Steven was throwing his head back to laugh once again. 

“I am left without words to describe your beauty during battle,” Thor told him heavily, “and now you are even more radiant than that,” Thor added, leaning in for another long kiss in hopes of showing his beloved just how he felt. 

“Break it up, love birds,” Man of Iron’s voice shocked them as it sounded in their ears, causing them to split apart, “we have clean up and evacuation to get too.”

“Sorry, Tony,” Steven called, bumping his forehead against Thor’s chin before pressing up to give him another little kiss. “Just had to kiss my fella a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah. You two do this every time, I get it, it’s tradition. Just hurry the tradition up, I’m craving shawarma.”

Thor laughed joyously, giving his beloved one last kiss as the sound of his friend’s teasing echoed through his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/" rel="nofollow">tumblr!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
